Morris Cerullo
Morris Cerullo é um evangelista norte-americano, nascido de uma família de judeus russos. Nascido em 20 de outubro de 1931, é casado com Theresa desde 1954 e pai de David, Mark e Susan. Seu ministério é sediado em San Diego, Califórnia. Afirmando ter recebido uma revelação divina, Morris Cerullo publicou em 1993 um livro chamado "5 Maiores Crises e Maiores Ondas do Espírito Santo", onde previa que, no final daquela década, uma crise financeira mundial iria fazer com que o sistema monetário entrasse em colapso, entre outros eventos que iriam ocorrer. Dr. Morris Cerullo, foi criado em um orfanato judeu ortodoxo até a idade de 14 1 / 2 quando deu a sua vida a Cristo. Por causa de sua fé, ele foi punido e, eventualmente, deixou o orfanato. Desde a sua chamada para o ministério na idade de 15 anos, Deus usou Morris Cerullo para alcançar multidões de pessoas ao redor do mundo em mais de meio século de ministério. Para perceber o impacto do que este ministério tem feito é impressionante. Considerar: Dr. Cerullo tem ministrado às multidões inumeráveis de pessoas face a face. Cruzadas milagre em que os coxos andam, os cegos vêem, os surdos ouvem, eo Evangelho é pregado chegaram até 500.000 pessoas em um serviço. Dr. Cerullo tem ministrado em dezenas de países em seis continentes, em pessoa, via satélite, rádio, televisão e literatura. Mais de três milhões de nacionais foram treinados em seu Escolas do Ministério. Dr. Cerullo pessoalmente ministrou a presidentes, primeiros-ministros e chefes de estado em muitas nações. Morris Cerullo escreveu mais de 80 livros, que foram distribuídos aos milhões, incluindo clássicos espirituais, tais como: Produtores de prova, dois homens do Éden, A Nova Unção, você pode saber como derrotar Satanás, Filho, Build Me um Exército, Journey into Terra Prometida: Devoções Diárias para o Novo Milênio, Victorious Exército de Deus da Bíblia, Guerra Espiritual Financeiro Bíblia, Bíblia Cura, A Profecia Bíblica e Classic Financeiro. Ministrando ao lado de Dr. Morris Cerullo para mais de 60 anos tem sido a sua mulher, Theresa. Theresa Cerullo é uma parte enérgica e eficaz do ministério Evangelismo Mundial de Morris Cerullo, servindo como Secretário oficial Corporate / Tesoureiro. Ela é carinhosamente chamado de "Mama" pelos milhões de cidadãos ao redor do mundo. Em 1962, o Dr. Cerullo percebeu que havia mais pessoas vivas ao redor do mundo que não tinha ouvido o Evangelho de Jesus Cristo do que poderia ser alcançado por qualquer ministério por meio da abordagem tradicional Missionária. Ele percebeu a chave para alcançar o mundo era treinar nacionais para alcançar seu próprio povo - os africanos chegando africanos, asiáticos atingindo asiáticos e sul-americanos atingindo os sul-americanos, etc Esta visão e chamada específica de Deus, resultou em um Exército do Corpo de Cristo sendo levantado para alcançar suas nações. Eles somam mais de 1,7 milhões forte, como esta escrito. Os planos do ministério tem um objectivo específico de Cidadãos de treinamento em uma base mensal regular e atingir nossas cidades do interior para Deus. Todas as partes do ministério se encaixam para fazer Evangelismo Mundial uma combinação poderosa colhendo os frutos do fim dos tempos. Nós somos cooperadores de Morris Cerullo e Theresa. Ambos apontam com freqüência que este não é seu ministério, mas que é o nosso ministério ... incluindo todos os funcionários e parceiros. Somos uma família espiritual que temos uma relação espiritual e demonstrar amor, bondade, gentileza, bondade e até mesmo além das relações naturais. Em 1988, O Espírito Santo plantou o desafio de coração Morris Cerullo de lançar uma nova era de intensificação para alcançar os perdidos ... para chegar a um bilhão de pessoas com o Evangelho até o final do ano de 2000. Para cumprir o plano de Deus, Irmão Cerullo lançada: Uma nova era para o fortalecimento do Corpo de Cristo. Exército de Deus devem ser mobilizados, tornando-se ganhar almas soldados, ministrando recrutadores, e fornecedores casa frente das ferramentas e armas de guerra espiritual. Uma Nova Era de Evangelismo está varrendo o mundo ... construção de um Exército de Deus ... Os nacionais de treinamento ... cada um deles atingindo uma ... casa em casa, cada pessoa que está sendo um ministro, trabalhando em conjunto com tecnologia de comunicações em todo o mundo. Juntos, vamos alcançar o mundo com o Evangelho até o final do ano de 2000! Em 1999, Dr. Cerullo lançada A Década da Colheita, uma intensificação mundial de evangelismo e treinamento. Que todos nós compartilhamos um papel vital com o Dr. e Sra. Cerullo, em levar a mensagem ao mundo que Jesus Cristo é "O Filho ressuscitado do Deus Vivo", e que Seu poder Ressurreição se reunirá a cada pessoa no ponto de his / her necessidade. Morris Cerullo Evangelismo Mundial é regida por um Conselho de Administração composto por seis (6) empenhados e dedicados homens e mulheres cristãos com um objetivo comum e visão para alcançar os perdidos deste mundo com o Evangelho de Jesus Cristo. Morris Cerullo Evangelismo Mundial é conhecido como o ministério sobre o qual nunca o sol se põe! Em um determinado momento, em qualquer dia, em algum lugar do mundo, o ministério está acontecendo sob a bandeira da MCWE. Ao longo dos anos, o Dr. Cerullo tem estabelecido e mantido relações com uma tremenda "seus filhos e filhas no Evangelho" e sua pregação, o ensino, a formação do ministério, profética e aconselhamento está em grande demanda em todo o mundo. Esta visão de Morris Cerullo Evangelismo Mundial é manifestada em oito ministérios de cuidar: Cruzadas em todo o mundo e Escolas do Ministério dos Negócios Estrangeiros América do Norte e Escolas Internacionais do Ministério Membros Vitorioso de Deus Exército, publicação mensal de Treinamento, e Global de Oração Cobrindo Ministério Rede Global por Satélite Televisão em todo o mundo cristão Judaica mundial Outreach Ministério Literatura em todo o mundo On-line do Instituto de Estudos Ministerial